As discussed in my copending patent application, Ser. No. 423,363, filed Sept. 24, 1982, entitled Anti-Flashback Cutting Torch, and as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,441, injector type cutting torches have had a major drawback, that being the tendency to have sustained burning on flashback which could in fact burn up the torch. My prior application and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,441 utilize various structures in the preheat tube of the cutting torch to avoid flashback. And while it is known to utilize mixing the oxygen and fuel in the head of a three tube cutting torch, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,384, applicant knows of no two tube cutting torch or cutting attachment that have provisions to mix the oxygen and fuel in the head and reduce the possibility of flashback.
The present invention is directed to a combination head mixer and thermal conductor for use in a two tube cutting torch or cutting attachment which provides a simple but effective way for reducing flashback and eliminates sustained burning caused by the flashback.